A Second Chance
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: It started with a meeting, it ended with no reponse, what will happen when they meet again OC X MVP Three shot
1. Giving Up

**A/N: I had Intended for this to be a oneshot but i like it. lol.**

Daryl sat in the lobby of the hotel she had hoped to meet her favourite WWE Superstar in. Her dream had all been but shattered when every other superstar came through the door but yet no Montel Vontavious Porter, she probably looked like a fan girl sitting there fighting tears but she'd been so excited for months, literally, she'd booked the morning off work over two months ahead of time.

She stood up still keeping her head hang, watching her shoes as she walked out the door she walked into someone falling backwards, she looked up and shook her head.

"Are you ok there?" The male figure above her asked

"Y…yeah, I'm fine" she mumbled as the Montel Vontavious Porter helped her up

"I guess you know who I am" he said with a chuckle

"Yes I do….and I was beginning to think you weren't going to turn up" she blushed furiously

"So you were leaving. Wow I'm flattered" he said sincerely

"Yeah and well I only really came to the hotel in hopes of meeting you to be perfectly honest" _Wow I'm talking to him without mumbling or getting my words mixed up _she thought excitedly _Oh My GOD I'm talking to The MONTEL VONTAVIOUS PORTER _she screamed in her head hoping her face didn't portray what she was thinking

"Well lucky I turned up now" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah, umm I got these for you" she said getting the bottle of kiwifruit flavoured vodka out of her bag and the Cookie Time cookies

"Wow thanks" he said looking down at the bottle and the cookies "Why cookies? I have to know" he asked curiously

"Oh no reason they are just a New Zealand brand of cookies that I like" she said honestly "Umm can I have your email address?"

"Yeah sure…" he wrote down his email address as Daryl found herself screaming within "Not many people have it really, so you'll be sure to get a reply" he said with a smile handing the piece of paper to her

**Two Months later**

Daryl had emailed him two days after they had left the country and she still hadn't received a response, she logged into aim and started talking to her best friend Laura

**DarylC4MVP: **Still Nothing (

**TheHooliganofNYC: **I'm sure he's just been busy

**DarylC4MVP: **Maybe he's just not answering because he thinks I'm a creepy stalker

**TheHooliganofNYC: **Stop worrying Daryl, you saw what ended up happening with Paul and you were one of the few that gave me encouragement, he'll reply eventually, if not I'm sure there's a valid reason

**DarylC4MVP: **Yeah hopefully, its just adding to this shit with Sam, I thought we were meant to be but he's been really controlling its starting to scare me.

**TheHooliganofNYC: **What is he doing to you?

**DarylC4MVP: **WellHe wants me to quit my job because he thinks I'll meet another guy the same way I met him, I'm 'not allowed' to wear a skirt without his permission, can't talk to guys the list goes on….

**TheHooliganofNYC**: I think you need to get away from him now

**DarylC4MVP: **I'm breaking up with him tomorrow, my dads going to come with me

**TheHooliganofNYC: **Good Luck hun, I gotta go, let me know what happens. ILY

**10 Months later**

He never replied to her email and as time passed she forgot about it, Daryl had in fact broken up with Sam and met other guys but she hadn't become more than just friends with them she felt as if her heart was still taken by someone. Once again Daryl found herself sitting in the same hotel lobby with the intention of meeting every superstar, she stood up as soon as they appeared, she began to greet them happily unaware of the person watching her.

She moved on to Matt Striker "Hi Matt" she said nervously

"Hey There" he said with a slightly sleazy tone

"Um can I have a picture?" she asks

"You can have more than picture from me" he said with a sly tone

"Oh…" Daryl was lost for words when the person who had been watching her swooped in for the save

"Matt I think you should go hit on some other girl, this one is mine" Daryl looked that person in disbelief

"Since when?" Matt said sounding annoyed

"Since the last visit" Montel answered

"Oh well sorry man" Matt walked over to some other girls

"Are you ok Daryl?" Montel asked

"Yeah I'm fine…" she said as all the memories of the late nights she spent waiting for a reply to her email came to mind, she pulled her sleeves down over her wrists a little more. She turned and started to walk away as he took hold of her Arm "Daryl, what's going on?"

"How come you never replied?" Daryl asked bluntly

"Replied to what? You never emailed me"


	2. Running Away

**A/n: I really like this chapter….that is all, review please.**

Daryl stood there looking like a deer in the headlights "Your fucking kidding me aren't you?" she blurted without thinking as Montel broke out in a fit of laughter

"No I'm not kidding" he said trying to contain his amusement

"Its not funny you douche bag" _whoa did I just say that? _she asked herself

"Okay okay I'll stop laughing…I'll check my email, I hardly ever check so maybe I missed it" he explained

Daryl went bright red and looked down "Ok…"

"We better try this vodka…" he said trying to change the subject

"Yeah, I hope you like" Daryl's frown turned into a smile

"I'm sure I will, come with me to get some shot glasses out of the hotel room" as they started to walk Daryl heard the faint sound of her ring tone which happened to be 'I'm Comin' by Silkk the Shocker, she took her cell out once again blushing "Hello?" she said answering before it rang out

"Daryl its Laura….have you seen him yet?" Laura asked skipping to the point

"Actually I'm there right now…." Daryl answered hoping Laura got the point

"Really!?!?! And what's happening?" she screamed into the phone

"Just hanging, I'll let you know later ok, Love you best bud" Daryl hung up before Laura could say anymore

"Nice ring tone" Montel chuckled as Daryl's cheeks went a deeper shade of red

"Thanks" she mumbled

"So who was that excited person?" he asked curiously

"Oh that was my best friend Laura" Daryl chuckled "She's Paul London's girlfriend actually"

"True, he's cool…." Montel smiled as he got into the elevator with her pressing the up button

"Wait the Montel Vontavious Porter or whatever your actual name is, you're friends with Paul the high flyer total geek London?" Daryl had gotten to know Paul through Laura and she liked him, but it was common knowledge that he was a geek

"Well yeah actually when I first came to Smackdown he and Brian were the first people to talk to me, apart from Chris Benoit they were my first friends…." he chuckled as the elevator got to level eight and Daryl started to walk out "And Daryl…" she turned to face him

"Yeah"

"You can call me Alvin…." he smiled following her out of the elevator

"Can I call you Chipmunk?" she started to giggle

"I so should of seen that one coming" he laughed "You can call me what you like"

"Well then I might just call you choc chip, don't ask why….by the way which room are we heading too?" she said realising she was ahead of him

"811 Next room to your right" he chuckled as they stood at the door while he dug through his pocket and pulled out the key card swiping it and opening the door he stood to the side for Daryl to walk in, she stepped into the hotel room taking it in.

"Wow this is gorgeous…" Daryl said as her eyes darting from the room the Alvin and then back at the room again

"It is…" Alvin says brushing past her, she felt a chill go up her spine

"Are we going to stay here?" she asked

"Yeah I think we should, the others wont be back for a while…." Alvin smiled grabbing the glasses out as Daryl sat at the small table, Alvin placed the bottles and the glasses in front of her

"How long have you got? Since the shows are already done" he said grinning

"I'd stay here forever if I could…" she said sweetly

"Well I'd like that…" Alvin said pouring a glass each for them Daryl took a sip of it and then finished the lot, they had a few glasses each by then they were relatively drunk

"You know I slit my wrists because of you and my damn ex…." Daryl slurred "These are the scares…" she said pulling her sleeve up, Daryl's statement was sobering for Alvin "You cut yourself because of me?"

"Yes, I was gutted that you didn't reply to my email and I had broken up with Sam , I was hurting….and that was a way to control the pain…." she sighed as a few tears ran down her face, Alvin stood and went around to her kneeling in front of her wiped her tears away "No more crying, no one is worth your tears, no one, not even me….I don't want you to cry" he said pulling her into a hug, now also sober Daryl whispered "Will you run away with me?"

"Yes…" Alvin answered now smiling at Daryl


	3. A New Begining

**A/n: I like this….I own nothing….well I own me. Lol.**

Daryl sat there for a moment taking in his answer "You will?" she managed to get out as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Yes I will" he smiled

"Can you repeat that?" Daryl said now grinning

"I will run away with you…." he repeated

"Wow…..So wait, why?" Daryl asked as reality came crashing down on her

"Because I've never met anyone who has loved me this much….." he smiled at her

"Where are we going to go?" Daryl asked curiously

"I was thinking I'll do the shows here in New Zealand and then the company will fly me to Australia….we could meet in Melbourne and fly somewhere in the states from there….not Houston or Miami though…." He chuckled

"I have a friend in New York…." Daryl said with a shrug

**2 Days Later**

Daryl had made her way to Melbourne, she was waiting for Alvin at the airport. She felt as if she had gotten her hopes up for nothing, having waited for two hours she figured he'd left her.

She sat there with her face buried in her hands when she felt someone run their hand through her hair, she looked up an d saw Alvin standing there. She broke out in a huge grin "You turned up" she said excitedly

"Of course I did" Alvin smiled "This is about you….."

"What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused

"I want you to have a new life…I want to be a part of this new life. To be completely honest I applied for the time off the day after we spoke I didn't really want to be released" he hoped she wouldn't get angry

"Hun I never expected you to give up your career for me, I know how hard you've worked for it" she chuckled "don't be a douche bag, you mean so much to me right now. We're still technically running away" she smiled

"Yes we are" he said grabbing her hand "Lets go check in…."

**2 days later**

The flight had finally landed in New York. Daryl took a deep breath and walked off of the plane with Alvin.

"its finally sinking in" she smiled

"It is…." Alvin nodded in agreement

Once through security they walked out as Laura came running towards Daryl "You're finally here!" she exclaimed

"no I'm not" she said sarcastically as they hugged "You obviously know who this is" Daryl said with a smile as they both turned their attention to Alvin

"Yes I do" Laura said with a small chuckle

"Nice to finally meet the person I've heard so much about" Alvin said sincerely

"Right back at yah" Laura said as Daryl's cheeks went red again "This girl talks about you so much"

"Don't get him any more cocky…." came the response from Daryl

"See Daryl forgot to mention that" he laughed

"I didn't think it was of any Importance…."

"Ouch" Alvin placed a hand over his heart

"Want me to kiss it better?" Daryl grinned at him

"Among other things…." he said leaning in as they kissed softly

"Awww" Laura said watching them "So cuteee"

They both realised she was watching and laughed "Lets go get some food…." Daryl said trying to change the subject.

**5 Days Later **

Alvin was due back at work, Daryl was now staying in an apartment with Laura. It was their final day together.

"Daryl…" he shook her lightly

"Wahhh" she murmured still half asleep

"I want to enjoy this beautiful day with you so get up" he ordered

"More sleep" she mumbled burying her head in the pillow

Alvin knelt down beside her and took the pillow away before kissing her softly "Up now" he chuckled as Daryl got up

"Give me 30 minutes to shower and get changed…." she mumbled

"Ok, I'll be in the living room watching care bears with Paul" he walked out.


End file.
